I Don't Have Anything to be Thankful For
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: On Thanksgiving, poor Marx Soul is never able to attend, and doesn't have anything to be thankful for. But a certain other smiling Soul might make him think twice. MagolorxMarx Thanksgiving special one-shot.


Thanksgiving. A happy day upon which the Dreamlanders gather around and have a big feast and give thanks to all the good things they have. One of the things which Dreamlanders were thankful for was Kirby, the Star Warrior who protected the lands and the people from all sorts of trouble. Each and every Dreamlander is thankful for Kirby's presence.

Except for Marx Soul, the jester who hated Kirby beyond hatred itself.

"Meh...What's there to be thankful for?" Marx Soul asked himself every Thanksgiving.

Marx Soul, in his prison, the Hell upon which his Soul was slain, sat down on the ground, not having any chairs. He didn't have any big feasts during Thanksgiving. He didn't have any kind of celebration. He just stayed in his prison. But he, in reality, always wanted to join in on the feasts and the ceremonies upon which every Dreamlander gave thanks to what they were thankful for. But, because of what he tried to do all those years ago, he wasn't allowed.

But it was a different story for Magolor, another person who did something bad on Dreamland. Magolor tried to take over the Universe, yet because he had apologized to Kirby and everyone else, he was forgiven.

"It shouldn't just be that easy," Marx Soul thought to himself. Marx Soul looked back on a time where he tried to apologize to Dreamland, but everyone was still mad at him. When he even tried to show his face to King Dedede, who was hosting his annual Thanksgiving feast, the King ordered his guards to attack on sight.

"...How come Magolor is forgiven but I'm not?!" Marx Soul asked himself. He started to cry. "Everyone's thankful for **Kirby**, but not **me**. Everyone just hates me. Yet everyone loves Magolor...How come I can't be in their stupid list of things to be thankful for?!" Marx Soul scratched and bit at the multi-colored mirror-like scales on the floor of his prison with his claws. He looked at the numerous claw marks on the scales. "Screw you all!" Marx Soul yelled.

Magolor brought back some Halcandran turkey for the annual feast and stayed for a small helping of Thanksgiving dinner.

Magolor had finished his meal and giving his thanks. "Your Majesty, the meal was delicious!"

"Don't just thank me. Kawasaki helped too," said King Dedede.

"Heh...I just hope that nobody hates this meal," said Kawasaki.

"I loved it!" said Magolor. "In fact, may I have some food to take home with me?"

Kawasaki, happy that at least someone liked his food, was ecstatic. "Of course!"

"Thank you!" said Magolor. He took back two plates of food and left, waving at the Dreamlanders. When Magolor was out of sight, he put the Master Crown on his head and transformed into his Soul form. He opened a star-shaped portal. The portal led to Marx Soul's little prison, although Magolor Soul preferred not to call it that.

The portal opened up on the floor of Marx Soul's prison. Marx Soul was still crying.

"Hey, Marx!" yelled Magolor Soul.

Marx Soul was shocked to hear Magolor Soul's voice.

"...Oh, hey," said Marx Soul, trying to hide the tears coming down his face.

"Haha, I guess you didn't expect to see me! Hey, I brought over some food from King Dedede's Thanksgiving feast. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"I don't celebrate Thanksgiving," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul was a bit surprised to hear this.

"...Well, why not?" asked Magolor Soul.

"I don't have anything to be thankful for."

"There has to be something," said Magolor Soul, who floated beside Marx Soul. "At least accept the food."

"Alright," said Marx Soul. "But really...There is nothing to be thankful for. And besides...Nobody's thankful for me, so what's the point?" Marx Soul really couldn't hold back his tears anymore, despite the fact that Magolor Soul was right beside him. Magolor Soul noticed another tear going down Marx Soul's face.

"Hey...Don't cry," said Magolor Soul. He wiped a tear from Marx Soul's eyes with his index finger and hugged him. "There's someone thankful for you."

"No there isn't!" yelled Marx Soul. "Everyone hates me! You know what, Magolor?! You're so **lucky** to be loved!"

Magolor Soul was shocked at Marx Soul's sudden burst of anger, but still didn't stop hugging him.

"...I love you," said Magolor Soul, quietly. "I'm thankful for you, too."

Marx Soul stayed silent for a bit, surprised with what Magolor Soul said.

"...Jeez, Magolor, you...you got me good," said Marx Soul.

"I'm not joking, Marx," said Magolor Soul.

"Hahaha...Yes you are."

Magolor Soul didn't know what to do. But then he got an idea.

He held Marx Soul's face lightly with his very dark Teal hands and kissed him on his lips for about four seconds.

"...If I was joking, would I do that?"

Marx Soul was only able to nod his head in a "No" motion.

"I'm glad you see that." Magolor Soul then grabbed the plates of food. "Hey...Would you like to...Um, eat this with me?"

Marx Soul nodded his head in a "Yes" motion.

"...Magolor."

"Yes?" asked Magolor Soul.

"...I'm thankful for you. And I love you too."

Magolor Soul held the claws on Marx Soul's wings with his hand out of pure happiness.

Author's note time: Happy Thanksgiving. I mean, I probably just ruined Thanksgiving entirely but Happy Thanksgiving anyways. Yes, I support MagolorxMarx entirely, although I'm not the one who made the pairing, and I don't know who really did to begin with.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Marx/Marx Soul, Magolor/Magolor Soul, Dreamland, Kirby, or King Dedede. Those all belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


End file.
